Pequeñas historias
by VicPin
Summary: Drabbles ó viñetas pequeñas sobre situaciones absurdas y no tan absurdas. Parejas: Las que se ocurran. T por posibles limes.
1. Craig y Stan

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí VicPin reportándose desde el escritorio de su casa. Debería de estar trabajando (soy freelancer o alguien que cobra por honorarios), pero ayer tuve mi ataque alérgico y hoy apenas me voy recuperando de esa cosa por culpa del fríazo de la fregada que entró ayer DX.**_

_**La presente historia es el primer capítulo de toda una colección de historias pequeñas que voy a estar escribiendo y posteando por aquí de manera irregular. Van a haber parejas yaoi y hetero... Y posiblemente yuri. Eso sí, aquí no habrá lemmon, pero sí lime.**_

_**Bueno, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de los relatos no me pertenecen y que forman parte de Comedy Central, les dejo con la serie llamada "Pequeñas Historias"**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Pequeñas Historias.**

**Craig y Stan.**

- Uhmmm … Craig… ¿Esto es necesario? – preguntó Stan Marsh, de 17 años, con mucha incomodidad.

- Te ves mejor que Butters, eso sin dudarlo – comentó Craig Tucker, de su misma edad, mientras le tomaba fotografías.

- ¡No estoy tan afeminado como Butters, imbécil!

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Marsh.

Stan quería replicar, pero cerró abruptamente la boca, ya que no podía negar aquella verdad.

- Hijo de puta… - murmuró.

Al terminar de tomar las fotos, Craig le dijo:

- ¿Te ayudo con la ropa, _nena_?

- ¡Jódete!

Craig empujó a Stan y, estando encima de él, le dijo:

- Me encanta cuando me insultas…

- ¡Je! ¡Friégate, Tucker!

- Con gusto, Marsh.

Dicho eso, el del chullo azul le dio un beso a Stan; éste le correspondió con avidez entrelazando su lengua con el otro chico. Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire, Stan le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

- Te quiero, Craig…

Craig le hizo la seña del dedo medio y le replicó sonriente:

- Yo también, Stan.

Stan le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ahora, si no te molesta… ¡¿Podrías ayudarme a quitar esta madre de vestido de novia?!


	2. La almohada

**La almohada.**

Butters Stotch, de cuatro años, lloraba amargamente en medio del salón. Hace unas horas, Trent Boyett, el bravucón de su escuela, le quitó su almohada. Pudo haberlo acusado con la señorita Claridge, pero sabía que eso solamente lo metería en problemas con Boyett, quien ya tenía fama de ser un niño totalmente agresivo.

Ahora, siendo la hora de la siesta, Butters no tenía a dónde asentar su cabeza.

Repentinamente, alguien le acercó un objeto y le dijo:

- Toma.

Butters levantó la cara.

Era Trent, quien le estaba devolviendo su almohada. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, posiblemente de tanto escucharle llorar y no dejarle dormir por eso.

El pequeño Stotch tomó la almohada, permitiéndole a Trent retirarse a ver a quién le podía arrebatar su almohada y recuperar el sueño perdido. Sin embargo, Butters le detuvo diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres dormir la siesta conmigo?

Trent, al escuchar eso, le contestó:

- No, perdedor.

- Oh… O-o-ok… Trent.

- ¿Qué?

- G-g-gracias p-por d-devolver mi almohada.

El bully quiso hacer caso omiso, pero en lugar de ello, fue a su lugar, tomó su cobijita y, sentándose junto a Butters, le dijo:

- Te golpearé si le dices algo de esto a alguien.

Butters, sonriente, puso su almohada y, juntos, acomodaron sus cabezas para dormir la siesta.

* * *

_**Quince años después.**_

- ¡Mira, Trent! – exclamó Butters Stotch, de 20 años, mientras sacudía una vieja almohada azul con bordes rosados - ¿La recuerdas?

Trent Boyett, de la misma edad, observó la almohada con atención y, tomándola de las delicadas manos de Butters, sonrió y le contestó:

- Lo recuerdo… Fue con esta almohada que dormíamos la siesta juntos. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- En el baúl de mi mamá – respondió el muchacho mientras acomodaba las cosas- . Me gustaba esa almohada.

- A mí también, sólo que le quitaría el borde rosado y así no me acusarían de marica.

- Eres demasiado prejuicioso, ¿lo sabías?

Trent se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a Butters y, tomando su rostro con las dos manos y uniendo las frentes de ambos, le contestó:

- ¿Prejuicioso? ¿Yo? No lo soy, que yo recuerde. De serlo, ¿por qué estoy contigo entonces?

Butters no pudo más que sonreír mientras que Trent rozaba suavemente sus labios contra los suyos.


End file.
